The Beginning
by Sodapopxxx
Summary: This is where it all started. Where Damian met Camille.


He could remember it like it was yesterday. It was during his winter break, about six days before Christmas. He was in the library when suddenly the door bell rang. He continued to read when it rang again.

"Alfred? The door." he said. It was silent. He sighed. He just remembered that Alfred was in town with Bruce and Tim. Before he could get up to walk to the door, he heard the door open.

"Hello?" the voice of a girl asked. He quickly put his book down and headed to the door to find a girl there. There she was. She was wearing a black hooded coat and was covered in snow. On her sides sat two big suitcases. The hood covered was hiding her face. When he walked in, she quickly turned to him.

"Um, hi. I'm Camille. I'm a old friend of your dad. You must be Damian." she said as she walked to him. There she stood in front of him. She removed her hood revealing her face. She had shoulder length black hair cut into choppy layers with her bangs above her eyebrows. He was much shorter than her, so she had to bend down so they were face to face. He could feel him face blush slightly. She had eyes that Damian had never seen before. They were a grayish blue to them. She smiled.

"You look like you dad a lot." then Damian realized something. How the hell did she get in the house? Did she have a key? He put on a brave face, trying not to have to show his 'kind' side to a stranger. She placed her hand on his head and messed with his hair a bit before walking back to her suitcases.

"How do you know my father?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"I use to live here. When I was 16. My father had went to a business trip somewhere in Europe and brought me here. Him and your father go way back." she said as she flashed a smile towards him and she picked up her bags.

"Why are you here? What are those bags here? How did you get inside?" she laughed a bit as he finished asking his questions.

"Um well my school is on winter break, and every year I come here, ever since I was 16. So I'm staying till winter break is over. I'd really like it if we could get along if that's ok." the door opened as she finished her question. Bruce walked in and smiled when he saw Camille standing in front of him.

"Camille. Welcome back." he said as cheerfully as he could get. Without dropping what was in his hands from the shopping he did, Camille walked up to him and gave him a short hug. She helped them take the grocery to the kitchen and helped put everything away. Tim let out a small giggle.

"Ha, I'm surprised that Damian didn't try to kill you, Camille. Usually he would throw or hit any intruders." he said as they finished putting things away. She sat down on the couch and removed her coat. she then glanced at Damian, who was standing in the corner of the room, keeping his distance.

"I think Damian wouldn't try to hurt me, I see something in him telling me he won't." she was right. There was something about her that for some odd reason, Damian couldn't find any strength to insult or do anything bad. Alfred walked in with a tray of pastries and hot cocoa for them.

"Miss Camille, I called Master Dick. He sounded so excited to see you that he's on his way right now." Alfred said with a big smile on his face. Camille smiled back at him and took a cup of hot cocoa.

"How's your father doing Camille?" Bruce asked as he walked from the kitchen to the living room.

"Oh he is doing fine. Stubborn as hell, as always, but other than that he is doing fine. He told me to tell you all merry Christmas." she said as she took a sip of her hot cocoa.

Suddenly, something caught her eyes. She ran outside to find a car parking in front of the mansion. Thankfully, the wind and snow had died down for her to see who was in the car. Stepping out the car, was none other than Dick Grayson. She smile brightly.

"Grayson!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she ran to him, jumping in his arms. The rest of the guys watched them from a distance. Damian crossed his arms.

"So how long are you staying over?" Dick said as he took a bite of his apple pie from the kitchen. They both sat in the kitchen counter together catching up. Tim and Damian watched quietly from the corner, without being noticed. She had this aura, as if nothing was going wrong with her life, as if everything she every wanted was happening or already happened.

"Till the 12th of January. Why, are you planning on introducing me to your new girlfriend, Tiger?"

"You're still calling me that? You've been calling me since we first met." Dick pointed out, trying to hide his smile.

"Well I never heard you complain." she said. He finally smiled.

"Its good to see you, Cami. Its been very lonesome without you."

"What about your girlfriend?" she pointed out.

"She's amazing, the sex is amazing. But since she is literally from a different planet, its different." he then went on about how great the sex was and how Camille and her would get along. Damian then realized that Dick acted different then how he acted towards his other friends.

"So what are you going to do after high school? Still gonna go to that school and do college there." he asked her.

"Nah, even though everyone else is probably going to do that, but I want to move to New York. Start over. What about you? You still in college, Tiger?" she asked as she looked up to him.

"Um well, I dropped out. I didn't feel right there." they went on about how they were a few year ago when they met.

The day finally came when Camille had to go back to her school. There she was with Dick. At the door way. Looking up to him, waiting for him to say something. He was never the one for goodbyes. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it. Then Camille finally said "Say it Tiger." His face grew red, then he finally said it.

"Camille, whenever you need me, I'll be there. I'll miss you alright?" he asked as he placed his hand on her shoulders.

"That took you 15 minutes to say." she pointed out. "But I'll miss you too, Tiger." he then hugged her, never wanted to let go. He was in love with her, but he was with another. He thinks of Camille as the girl he could never be with or have. He then realized it was time for her to go, so he let her go. She smiled at him, how he loved that smile of hers. When she drove off, he felt a big part of him, left with her. Damian was too young and too arrogant to notice his feeling towards Camille. And no it was wasn't the same feeling Dick had for her, Damian's feeling were like a child loving his mother.

Every time Camille would come down to visit, Damian slowly began to become attached to her. Wherever she was, he would be there with her. Even if Dick was always with them, Damian didn't pay any attention. Whenever he would here that Camille was hurt, he wanted to kill the person who hurt Camille. He trusted her. Dare he say it, he even loved her.

When his father died, she was there to take him in. Now she was exactly how he saw her. Like a mother.


End file.
